Friendship Crumbles
Plot Grams Bear Tells a story of Friendship. Full Episode The story starts at Care-A-Lot when Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were playing hopscotch and then, Grams Bear brings the basket filled blueberry muffins to Brave Heart and the others. They smell the scent of the blueberry muffins. "(sniffing) Tugs, did you smell that?," Baby Hugs asks. "Yeah, I can smell that wonderful scent around," said Baby Tugs, "I recongize it. It's..." "GRAMS' BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!," they said as they saw Grams Bear carrying the basket filled of her blueberry muffins, then, both baby cubs blocking her away as Grams Bear told them to move away from her. "Excuse me, my little darlings. I got to take these muffins to everyone. I will try to save you one," said Grams Bear. "No problem, Grams," said Baby Hugs. "We'll wait for you," said Baby Tugs. "That's my little darlings. Be back in a little while," said Grams Bear. "BYE, GRAMS!," said both Baby Hugs and Tugs. Later, the cubs were waiting patiently until she came back with only one blueberry muffin while the cubs cheering for Grams from her return. "YEAH! GRAMS BEAR'S BACK!," they said. "I'm so happy for you darlings, but, I already got one left," said Grams Bear, then, Baby Tugs grab it and said, "IT'S FINALLY MINE! ALL MINE!," then, Baby Hugs grab it quicker and said, "NO, I GOT IT THIS TIME!" So now, they're about to start aruging when they're holding the one blueberry muffin as both of them shouting at each other, "IT'S MINE! NO, IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!," when Grams Bear can't stand the aruging between the two baby cubs so she immediately stopping this by grabbing the muffin. Both of them stopped and said, "huh?" "Baby Hugs and Tugs, I'm so disappointed in you both. You should learn to share not to fight about this muffin," said Grams Bear. "But, Grams Bear, he got it first and it's unfair," said Baby Hugs. "Yeah. She's trying to get from my hand," said Baby Tugs. "Hmm. Perhaps the story could change your way of sharing," said Grams Bear. "Oh, goody goody gosh, a story," said Baby Hugs. "What kind of story is all about, Grams?," Baby Tugs asks. "Well, sit down under the tree with me as I will tell you a story about sharing. Once upon a time, there's a place called Care Town," said Grams Bear as the flashback starts flashing to a storyline scene when two bear kids walking together. "Two bear kids are walking together towards to Grumpy's Bakery. They're gonna get a loaf of italian bread for Grams' spaghetti dinner," said Grams. "Hey, Cheer Bear. Lovely day, isn't it?," Baby Hugs asks. "Leave me alone. I don't care," said Cheer Bear as she's going back home feeling don't care about anything or anyone else. "What's going on here, Tugs?," she asks. "I don't know, but, she'll be all right for awhile. Takes some time to fix her problem. Let's go to Grumpy's Bakery Shop," said Baby Tugs. Now, both Baby Cubs are approaching towards to Grumpy's Bakery Shoppe until a strange lady with a purple cloth as a digsuise to visit Grumpy personally for business so they enter Grumpy's Bakery to get a loaf of italian bread. When they're inside the place alot of bear villagers are getting their things for desert also lunch and dinner. It's a pretty busy place. "Gosh, Tugs, there's too much people getting the bakery stuff. How can we get our italian bread?," Baby Hugs asks. "There's one left. I will get it. BE RIGHT BACK!," said Baby Tugs as he getting it while climbing up the shelves until he's about to fell. "BABY TUGS! I'LL SAVE YOU!," said Baby Tugs. "Huh? What the...? OH, MY GOSH! I'M GONNA FALL! AHH!," said Baby Tugs as he fell until the stranger grab him and putting him down on the floor. "Oh, my goodness. I could've sworn that you're a goner for sure," said Baby Hugs. "Thanks to the stranger for rescuing me. I could be a cream puff stuck inside that bread. Thank you for rescuing me, stranger. Who are you?," he asks. "Nothing much, but, you'll know me very soon. Here's your italian bread. Now, go on," said the stranger. "THANK YOU, MRS. STRANGER!," they said as they're about to leave the place and bringing the bread. The stranger is laughing evilly. The next day in a beautiful afternoon, the Baby Cubs are going to the bakery shoppe until Grumpy is getting more grumpier than ever. "Hey, what's wrong with Grumpy?," Baby Tugs asks. "Don't know, but, something's not right. We better investigate. HEY, GRUMPY! Huh?," Baby Hugs saw Grumpy with his really grumpy look. Then, Baby Tugs saw the people not sharing the bread together. They refused. "It's my bread and you cannot have it anyway. SO THERE! (raspberries)," said Champ Bear. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! I'M NOT GONNA GET FROM YOU, TOO! YOUR JERK!," said Cheer Bear. "I'm the best and you're the second one. So never underestimating the powerful guy around. AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!," said Bright Heart Raccoon to Loyal Heart Dog, Playful Heart Monkey and Gentle Heart Lamb. "Okay, you creep. Here's something you wanna to have," said Loyal Heart Monkey as he grabbing the banana creme pie on him so he's gonna do to the monkey. It's a food fight for all. Baby Hugs and Tugs can't believe it's happening. "This neighborhood is getting really unfriendlier. What's happening to our village?," Baby Tugs asks. "YOU TWO KIDS GET OUT OF MY BAKERY OR ELSE! NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN! YOU HEAR!?," said Grumpy. "I'm so frightened, Tugs. What's happening to everyone in our neighborhood?," Baby Hugs asks. "I don't know. Huh? (breadcrumbs with purple magic) (picking up and sniff) IT'S DARK MAGIC!," said Baby Tugs. "It's purple, too. Wait a second. The cloth that the stranger worn was purple. Could it be?," said Baby Hugs. "THE EVIL WIZARD; KALA!," they said. The stranger gets rid of the cloth and it's a evil female wizard named Kala (a.k.a. Shrieky) is back to conquer the Bear Village also the entire world, too. She's using her magic to make everything evil and uncaring. The trees, the bushes, the flowers and the lake to be very dispicable. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! SOON THE WORLD IS NOW IN MY GRASP! THERE'S NOT EVEN A GOODY GOODY TWO SHOE TO STOP THE UNSTOPPABLE ME! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Kala. "Things aren't looking good for the entire village. Everything's rich and so beautiful with lots of caring just disappeared. Is up to the 2 cubs to put the end of her magic," said Grams Bear. "HUGS, WE MUST STOP HER BEFORE SHE'LL TURN EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN!," said Baby Tugs. "How? Her magic is way powerful. There's nothing we can do," said Baby Hugs. "There is. Let's get back to Grams Bear's kitchen and hurry," said Baby Tugs. "So the two cubs are going to the house and make something. Something for caring. A little later, they made it and not a moment too soon," said Grams Bear narrating. "Now, onward to my castle and we can make everyone careless. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Kala. "HEY, KALA!," the cubs shouted. "What the...? YOU! You miserable brats. You really think you both can stop me? FAT CHANCE! MY POWERS ARE FAR GREATER THAN YOURS! SO STEP AWAY!," said Kala. "That's what you think, Kala. On the count of 3. 1...2...3! NOW!," said Baby Tugs as he and his sister throw a pie at the angry villagers with Grams caring berry pies. The pies reverse the effect to normal again. "WHAT!? MY MAGIC SHUTS DOWN! YOU'LL PAY!," said Kala as she's using her magic to hurt the cubs. Then, the villagers saw everything and gonna use the Care Bear Stare at her. "Hey, you're responsible for hurting us with your witchcraft," said Grumpy. "We got something for you, Sports Fan. Countdown to stare, everyone," said Champs Bear. "4...3...2...1! STARE!," said the villagers as they're staring at her while she's trying to use her powers to overcoming them, but, her magic gone weaker. With the power of love and caring, her powers shut down completely. "NO! NO! NO! AHH! (BOOM!) Maybe I should be a lawyer or something," said Kala. "No. We got something for you to be so suitable," said Cheer Bear. "A little later, her job was watering the plants and planting more. The villagers are very happy and so are them," said Grams Bear narrating. "We're very grateful for saving us all from her evil magic. Here. A delicious apple pie. Compliments by all of us," said Grumpy. "You should be proud, sports fans," said Champ Bear. "We are. We are. Sharing is caring and never take anything from bad strangers either," said both baby cubs. "And so, the baby cubs saved the village from Kala's evil magic. They learned to share and never taking anything from strangers. And they lived happily ever after. (story sequence disappeared) So, what do you think of my story?," she asks. "GREAT STORY, GRAMS BEAR! WE UNDERSTAND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL!," said Baby Hugs. "IT'S SHARING!," said Baby Tugs. Grams Bear using her butterknife to split in two halves and giving to the Care Bear Cubs. Both eating and Grams' really happy to make them happy and they understand about the importance of sharing also never take things from bad strangers. Now, they lived happily ever after. The End!